Eternally Fall
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Lily nunca descobrira porque gostava tanto do outono, mas tinha algo que o diferenciava das demais estações, algo que o tornava diferente, único. Exatamente como certo Marauder...


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens reconhecíveis, assim como lugares e citações não me pertencem, todos os direitos a J.K. Rowling.

**Eternally Fall **

**Fic by: **_Miss Huyu_

_Isso é ridículo_, ela pensava, enquanto corria pelos jardins de Hogwarts. _Um absurdo_, insistia consigo mesma. Como podiam pensar que ela, Lily Evans, estaria apaixonada por...

Não interessa, ela não se entregaria. Não era verdade, não _podia_ ser. Se nunca tinha amado ninguém, então como saberia se estava apaixonada ou não? Na verdade, como poderia qualquer um saber quando na verdade nem ela mesmo se dera conta disso?

Não sabiam e ponto. Era isso, pura especulação. Ela jamais se renderia.

Tinha que admitir que ele até era bonitinho. E também aquilo... tudo que ele escrevera para ela estava bem fofo, mas não foi nada legal da parte dele não entregar a carta a ela...

_Mas isso não me interessa_, repetia a garota insistentemente, _**definitivamente**_ _não me interessa._.

Certo, e o que tinha demais que ela o achasse bonitinho? _Qualquer_ menina que pudesse ver e não fosse lésbica acharia Potter 'bonitinho'. Isso só queria dizer duas coisas: que ela enxergava e que era heterossexual, apesar do que diziam por aí. Mas tudo bem. Ela não se importava mesmo.

Aparentemente, porém, Marlene o fazia.

- VOCÊ GOSTA DELE! GOSTA SIM! GOSTA MUITO! GOSTA, GOSTA, GOSTA! – gritava a garota, que vestia um largo pijama de coelhos e pulava em cima da cama de Alice.

Com um meneio de cabeça, tudo o que lhe restava a fazer era negar vigorosamente e pensar, revirando os olhos: _Quanta maturidade..._

Agora, entre admitir que ele fosse bonito e estar apaixonada por ele, havia uma enorme distância; Lily podia citar muitos nomes de rapazes bonitos e, com toda certeza, ela não conseguia enumerar muitos nomes de pessoas pelas quais ela fora apaixonada. Na verdade, não lhe ocorria nenhum no momento.

Infelizmente, porém, naquele caso, Marlene estava certa. Ela estava gostando dele... e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir ou mudar isso.

Não que ela fosse sair dizendo isso para quem quisesse ouvir. Na verdade, custara-lhe admitir até para si mesma, e não admitiria para mais ninguém. Pra _ninguém_. E isso incluía Marlene, Alice e mais um punhado de amigas traidoras que sairiam logo correndo para contar a Potter ou qualquer de seus amigos na primeira oportunidade.

Corria, agora, com toda a sua alma, como se sua vida dependesse disso. No fundo, tinha esperança de fugir de algo. Mas de quê? Não sabia. Talvez _dele_. Talvez de suas amigas. Talvez, pura e simplesmente, de si mesma. De seus pensamentos, sentimentos... seu mundo interior, onde ela nunca conseguia mentir, ou se enganar.

Em sua mão um pergaminho era apertado com força, escondido por dentre os dedos finos. Por que não conseguia se entregar? Queria tanto...

... Mas tinha medo.

Subitamente, parou. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha corrido, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente nostálgica ao rever o local para onde seus pés a tinham levado. _Quanta ironia..._

Era uma caverna. Não muito grande, mas já fora parte de seu pequeno mundo algum tempo atrás... Há quanto tempo não ia até lá? Dois, três anos? Será que ainda passava pela pequena e estreita entrada?

Espremendo-se por entre as pedras, a ruiva só conseguia pensar que havia coisas realmente mais fáceis de se fazer aos onze anos. No entanto, a primeira dificuldade foi rapidamente ultrapassada, e foi com um sorriso de vitória que prosseguiu pelo caminho.

O clima úmido do local não a espantou, mas foi com uma expressão de agradável surpresa que Lily conseguira vislumbrar o fim da caverna.

Acomodando-se no canto mais seco que encontrara, a garota arriscou uma olhadela para fora.

De onde estava, via parte do Jardim de Inverno, seu pequeno recanto em Hogwarts; aquele local estava presente em muitas memórias, lembranças, confissões...

Ficou admirando o '_seu_' Jardim dali, escondida, reconhecendo os sentimentos de conforto e alegria que ele sempre proporcionava ao seu coração. Era como se toda a precariedade da caverna sumisse para dar lugar a um sentimento de calor, paz e totalidade. Era quente, silencioso, belo, era _seu_. E nada mudaria isso.

Ela gostava disso, dessa solidão doce e tranqüila que o local lhe transmitia, especialmente no inverno, quando o Jardim ficava todo coberto por uma fina camada de neve, a brisa soprando lentamente...

E fora exatamente por essa razão que o chamara 'Jardim de Inverno da Lily'. Sempre ia ali à altura do Natal e do ano novo para pensar, meditar, ou simplesmente passar uns minutos de tranqüilidade na sua própria companhia...

Era a terceira vez, porém, que ia ao Jardim no outono, estação que era muito especial para ela desde pequena...

Ele a lembrava das noites passadas sentadas em frente à lareira com seu avô paterno, Harry Evans. Fora ele que lhe contara histórias, fábulas, lendas... Fora ele que tantas vezes a acalmara depois de pesadelos e lhe cantara – embora desafinadamente – canções de ninar...

Lembrava-se ainda das comemorações de aniversário de seu avô; da bonita festa ao ar livre, aos pés do bonito carvalho de folhas alaranjadas. Pessoas rindo, cantando, dançando, contando piadas... Sempre fora assim.

Até o dia em que ele se fora...

E ela tinha apenas sete anos.

Lily não pôde evitar as lágrimas. Como ela queria que seu avô a visse agora! Como ela queria que ele tivesse ao menos _sabido_ de sua ida para Hogwarts... Apesar de sua família não ter tradição mágica, ele ficaria tão feliz, tão orgulhoso dela...

- Siga em frente, Lils, nunca desista. Você é uma menina especial... – ele dizia.

Especial.

Ela não se achava _tão_ especial assim.

Aquele Jardim a lembrava do que havia em sua própria casa agora, quando o carvalho de seu avô já não mais existia. Na primeira vez que o admirara no outono, havia cometido o erro de tentar dividir a beleza do '_seu'_ Jardim com alguém, ainda bem que não o fizera de novo. Esse alguém não merecia _o seu_Jardim.

Definitivamente.

Apesar de insistir que o Jardim ficava mais bonito no inverno, precisava admitir que, de fato, ele tinha uma beleza inegável no outono. Não que ela quisesse... Lily jamais concordaria com aquele alguém, _ele_ não merecia o seu Jardim em qualquer época do ano.

O local adquiria uma melancolia doce quando a grama se tornava amarelo-esverdeada e as folhas das árvores adquiram tonalidades que variavam entre o amarelo e o vermelho. A paz ficava ainda mais notável quando um esquilo ou outro saía procurando pelo alimento perdido; e aí uma brisa fria de inverno brincava com seus cabelos provocando-lhe um agradável calafrio, para logo depois uma brisa morna vir lentamente, demorando-se o bastante para fazê-la se sentir aquecida e feliz, aspirando com vontade o perfume agradável e único que desprendia das folhas apenas na ocasião.

Tão maravilhoso. Tão perfeitamente único. Tão _James Potter_

Chacoalhou rapidamente a cabeça, na tentativa de fazer este pensamento desaparecer. Oh, droga. Mas será que ela sempre acabava voltando para a mesma questão?

Não podia evitar, porém. Afinal de contas, James era pura e simplesmente, _o_ outono.

Ela não sabia com precisão a primeira vez que fizera essa comparação, talvez a fizesse desde a primeira troca de olhares, talvez apenas depois do encontro dos dois naquele mesmo Jardim, em um outro outono...

Os sentimentos sempre foram vários. Iam desde nervoso, até uma certa segurança, uma plena felicidade. Tudo se misturava num simples toque, num simples sorriso; às vezes, nem isso. A presença, a simples presença de James era o bastante para tirá-la do ar...

O modo como ele a olhava e fazia o agradável arrepio de frio subir-lhe pela suas costas; era frio, muito frio, mas ainda assim era tão _quente_...

Os cabelos negros pareciam estar em constante movimento por alguma brisa travessa, os olhos...

A íris era da mesma cor verde-acastanhado que sempre tingia as folhas no outono. Verde acastanhado ou castanho esverdeado? Nunca saberia ao certo. O verde e o castanho pareciam ter sido especialmente medidos, regrados, para formarem aquele tom único, exclusivo.

Como ele todo parecia ser.

Ela tinha medo do que ele a fazia sentir, daquele turbilhão de sentimentos confusos e incongruentes... O que ela podia fazer, se não fugir?

_Precisava_ fugir, correr para o mais longe possível, afastar-se o suficiente para não mergulhar profundamente nos olhos cor-de-folha e se afogar, perder-se para sempre no mar de sensações que apenas o outono e James a faziam sentir.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima descer-lhe pelo rosto. Amassou sem querer o pedaço de pergaminho que tinha esquecido trazer nas mãos.

Era tão bom quando conseguia fingir que ignorava a existência dele...

_Queria tanto voltar no tempo..._, pensava Lily, desolada, sabendo que no fundo de seu coração, tudo o que queria era ignorar James e todo o outono que ele a fazia sentir.

Respirou fundo; um perfume amadeirado entorpecendo seus sentidos. Sorriu, sempre reconheceria aquele aroma.

Era o mesmo que vinha naturalmente com o outono, aquele gostoso cheiro de madeira e folhas meio úmidas, como se anunciasse que acabou de parar de chover. E era assim que ela se sentia, de verdade.

Como se toda a chuva tivesse acabado, como se agora ela pudesse finalmente se sentir aquecida e segura.

– _Mamãe, olha lá, o carvalho está mais bonito do que nunca esse ano! – a bela senhora Anitta Evans sorri tristemente para a filha mais nova._

_- Sim, querida. Ele está lindo._

_- Vovô vai adorar. – a ruivinha disse, prensando mais o nariz contra o vidro. – Quando é que ele vai chegar?_

_- Lily... – a senhora deu um suspiro amargo. – Vovô não vai vir pra cá esse ano..._

_A ruivinha arregalou os olhos._

_- Não? – ela parecia inconformada. – Mas ele me disse que vinha. O vovô sempre cumpre as promessas, ele sempre vem passar o aniversário dele comigo!_

_Anitta deu um suspiro._

_- Ele queria, meu anjo. Mas o vovô não vai poder. – ela suspirou. – Ele agora é uma estrelinha lá no céu._

_Os olhos verdes da pequena brilharam com lágrimas._

_- Ma... mamãe, a senhora está enganada. O vovô... o vovô vem sim. – afirmava a menina, indo em direção a porta e saindo correndo pelo quintal._

_- Papai, papai! – ela gritava, enquanto abraçava o homem de terno._

_- Olá, querida. – Louis sorriu amoroso pra filha. – Está tudo bem?_

_- Papai, o vovô vem passar o aniversário aqui, não vem?_

_Louis respirou fundo, parecendo subitamente dez anos mais velho do que realmente era._

_- Escute, Lily... seu avô virou uma estrelinha, a mais bonita e brilhante do céu..._

_E Lily se afastou do pai e saiu correndo, indo se agarrar ao tronco do bonito carvalho de folhas amareladas. _

_Será que ninguém entendia que ela queria ver seu avô, e não estrelinhas? _

_Lily chorava. _

_Apesar de ninguém ter lhe explicado com clareza, ela sabia._

_Ela havia perdido..._

_Havia perdido o seu avô. Havia. Mas, se não aprendera tudo o que ele tentara lhe ensinar, Lily sabia uma coisa. _

_Nunca o esqueceria._

_Ao aspirar o perfume de folhas molhadas, a essência amadeirada, e mais alguns outros aromas que não conseguia definir, conseguiu aos poucos se acalmar. _

_Era aquilo tudo a que seu avô tanto amava. Aquilo era o mundo dele, o seu mundo._

_E no seu mundo, seria sempre outono._

- Então é aqui que você se esconde?

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, na tentativa de conter as lágrimas. Porém, Lily sentiu como se não o tivesse feito. Ficou parada assistindo, de camarote, uma cena protagonizada por si mesma muitos anos atrás...

– _Então é aqui que você se esconde? – a mesma voz lhe perguntara, embora o tom fosse mais jovial. Lily se sentia envergonhada. Era __**ele**__._

_A ruiva conseguia se recordar da primeira vez que o vira, há algum tempo atrás, na aula de vôo._

_Ele fora, de longe, o melhor da classe. Voava com segurança, desinibição e leveza, espalhando uma essência que não lhe era desconhecida._

- _Eu __**não**__ me_ escondo_! – falou, fingindo-se ofendida. – Eu sou gryffindor! Gryffindors não se escondem!_

_O garoto, que usava óculos redondos grandes demais para seu rosto, deu risadinhas debochadas._

_- Não, imagina. – ele disse, zombeteiro – Eu aposto que você vem aqui todas as vezes que os verdinhos te chamam de sangue-ruim.- A garota sentiu os olhos marejarem._

_- Claro que não. Eu dou uma bela lição neles!_

_O pequeno James de onze anos sorriu, enquanto se largava em cima de uma pilha de folhas amareladas ao lado de onde Lily estava sentada, pondo um braço displicentemente nas costas dela. _

_Encarando o moreno de soslaio, Lily percebeu que ele estava muito perto dela. Suspirou, e sorriu de leve quando sentiu a essência leve que ele trazia consigo. _

_Uma mistura de colônia amadeirada com folhas molhadas, ela não saberia explicar melhor. Lembrou-se imediatamente de seu avô._

_Tão diferente. Tão agradável. Tão __**outono**__._

_- Eu sei. – ele sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, para logo depois fazer uma longa pausa. – Aliás, você sabe, eu acho alguns nascidos-trouxas_ _infinitamente mais interessantes que nós, puro-sangue. Assim como... você._

_Foi a primeira vez que Lily corou de vergonha na frente de um garoto._

- Eu não me escondo... – a ruiva respondeu, irritando-se ao perceber que usara a mesma frase alguns anos atrás, apesar de, na época, sua voz não ter tremido ligeiramente.

O moreno, agora com dezessete anos, se aproximava da ruiva puxando-a para fora da caverna.

- Está bem bonito o seu Jardim-de-outono esse ano, Lilykins.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- É um Jardim de **inverno** – ela corrigiu, impaciente. – Sabe o que é? Um jardim pequeno e geralmente coberto. E é Evans para você.

James sorriu malicioso.

- _Lilykins_, - ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao vê-la estreitar os olhos verdes –Não sei se você reparou, mas o jardim não está coberto.

- Eu sei. – Lily revirou os olhos, encarando James impacientemente – mas ele é protegido magicamente. É como se ele estivesse numa cúpula invisível, por isso ele _ainda_ é considerado um jardim de inverno. – ela suspirou. – E é _Evans_.

James deu de ombros, sentando-se embaixo de uma árvore.

- Vocês, _trouxas_, têm umas idéias tão estranhas... Por que jardim de inverno se ele fica melhor no outono? – indagou, dando de ombros. – Porque que ele fica melhor no outono, até você já admitiu... - comentou bem humorado, recebendo um tapinha amigável de Lily em resposta. - ...Não é mesmo, _Lilykins_?- sorriu marotamente.

-_Não me chame de Lilykins_.

- Isso quer dizer um sim... **Lilykins**.?

- JAMES POTTER! – o Marauder riu abertamente, não parecendo se importar com o fato da ruiva estar obviamente muito irritada com ele. – Não me chame assim. Você sabe que eu não gosto... me irrita.

James riu.

- É, eu sei. E é por isso mesmo que eu faço... _Lilykins_. – A ruiva o encarou com os olhos soltando faíscas. – É que eu prefiro te ver irritada a te ver triste. – disse simplesmente. – Por que estava chorando, afinal de contas?

O rosto de Lily perdeu a cor. Ele percebera? E ela achando que tinha conseguido disfarçar! Que droga...

Lily respirou fundo, pensando em algo para dizer. Não podia dizer o que tinha... não podia dizer que estava apaixonada por ele.

_A ruiva ainda não sabia como Marlene conseguira surrupiar essa carta para ela; afinal de contas, ele era um Marauder, e os Marauders eram sempre tão cuidadosos com seus segredos..._

Talvez, _ela pensava_, não fosse realmente um **segredo**. _E se não fosse, não haveria problemas em ler... haveria?_

_Sua consciência gritava que era feio ler coisas que não lhe eram oferecidas pelos próprios donos, mas ela não podia evitar... queria tanto saber..._

_Desdobrou o papel lentamente, as mãos tremendo, o coração batendo em ritmo acelerado..._

" _Querida Lily,_

_Eu não devia estar escrevendo isso, mas por alguma razão não consigo evitar. Preciso falar com alguém, e o meu coração e a minha alma pedem por você..._

_Não que você fosse me ouvir... mas preciso dizer do mesmo jeito._

_Lily, estou apaixonado._

_Ela é tudo o que eu consigo ver, tudo o que eu consigo pensar. Às vezes acho que estou ficando louco, mas nada mais vai fazer sentido até tê-la ao meu lado. Não sou muito experiente, mas acho que posso dizer que isso é amor..._

_Mas ela me odeia, Lily. Ou pelo menos, ela me diz que o faz. Não consigo acreditar muito, pois seus olhos não acompanham os lábios, eles perdem o brilho, ficam opacos, como se ela estivesse sofrendo muito._

_Ela está sofrendo, Lily. Eu posso_ver _isso. E sabe o que é pior? Saber que ela está sofrendo e não poder fazer nada pra ajudar..._

_Porque assim eu acabo sofrendo junto._

_Meus amigos me dizem: " desista, cara. Siga em frente. Existem tantas garotas no mundo..."_

_É, existem muitas garotas no mundo. Mas nenhuma é __**ela**__ Lily. Nenhuma tem o sorriso dela, os olhos dela, a personalidade dela..._

_E sabe quem é ela, Lily? _

_Ela é __**você**__._

_Lily, me diga, é tão difícil você amar alguém como eu? Não pode ser impossível!_

_Seria injusto! _

_Seria muito injusto, Lily, alguém amar tanto assim uma pessoa e não ser correspondido... Amo tanto você que me reduzi a um tolo que suspira pelos cantos e escreve poemas e poesias que, como essa carta, você nunca vai ler..._

_Sabe por que eu escrevo? Porque meu amor_ **pede** _por isso! Por loucuras, por poemas, por suspiros e lágrimas._

_Como uma coisa tão perfeita pode não ser correspondida?_

_Daquele que te ama eternamente,_

_James Potter."_

_Não agüentando mais todo aquele sentimento guardado, Lily simplesmente chorou. Não saberia precisar por quanto tempo ficou sentada sem seu quarto chorando, soube apenas que quando deu por conta de si mesma estava correndo em direção a seu esconderijo, seu lugar secreto, o único lugar onde poderia pensar..._

- Lily?

James a fitava preocupado. A ruiva quase podia _sentir_ a dor e a preocupação emanando dele delicadamente.

Ele queria uma resposta.

Ela suspirou, confusa, tentando descobrir o que acontecera consigo mesma.

Não sabia.

A única coisa que tinha certeza, era de que tinha mudado muito.

Sentia-se triste, fria... só. Como se o inverno tivesse se apoderado de seu coração.

Mas não... Ela sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido.

De algum modo, de algum meio, ela havia perdido o outono.

Talvez pra sempre. Talvez por dia. Talvez apenas por uma estação...

Não sabia. Mas no seu mundo, não mais era outono.

- Não foi nada. – ela disse lentamente, a voz tremida.

- Lily...

Isso o magoava, o feria tanto que mil maldições não chegariam perto da dor.

O fato de saber que a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo não confiava nele o entristecia mais que tudo no mundo.

Os dois ficaram ali, em silêncio, cada qual guardando dentro de si as feridas causadas pelo outro. Nenhum saberia precisar por quanto tempo permaneceram naquele lugar, apenas pensando, meditando, assistindo a tarde se arrastar e mais um dia chegar ao fim.

O sol descia lentamente no horizonte, morrendo, dando os últimos retoques alaranjados na pintura outonal do casal-que-não-era-um-casal. O que eles eram, afinal? Amigos? Colegas? Meros conhecidos?

James observava, distraído, os raios de sol se misturarem aos cabelos de Lily. Eles se fundiam, se intensificavam, se neutralizavam de tal forma que era maravilhoso, sublime, e até mesmo divina a cena ali presenciada. O moreno duvidava que algum pintor fosse jamais conseguir capturar aquele festival de cores e tons apenas com aquarelas, ou qualquer outro tipo de material, nem mesmo mágica. Não. Nada conseguiria reproduzir a perfeição.

Por muito tempo James se deteve em contemplar a cena com o espírito de um verdadeiro artista; observando, encantado, a dança das sombras que o pôr de sol trazia ao rosto e ao corpo de Lily. Era maravilhoso, fascinante, belo e ainda sublime.

Seria apenas isso?

Não. Utilizaria todos os adjetivos do mundo e ainda não descreveria sua querida Lily.

A noite começava a surgir lentamente, tingindo o céu alaranjado com seus primeiros tons de preto e violeta; a lua nova não aparecia no céu. Aquela seria uma noite de completa escuridão.

- Lily? – ele chamou, depois de muito tempo de silêncio. – Querida? Está tarde... temos que ir.

Lily o ouviu falando, mas simplesmente não conseguia responder. Seus pensamentos estavam longe; estavam na segunda vez que estivera ali, naquele mesmo jardim, naquela mesma hora, no mesmo _outono_...

_- Você só está brincando comigo, não é, garoto? Me deixe em paz! – Lily corria irritada em direção a única árvore do jardim._

_-O quê? Lily, é __**claro**__ que eu não estou brincando com você. Pelo amor de Merlin, me _**ouça**_!!_

_James suspirou, prensando Lily entre si e a árvore._

_- Eu-amo-você. – ele falou calmamente, olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes da menina._

_- James, por favor, você tem quinze anos! Não se ama alguém aos quinze anos, é impossível e... – ela fez uma pequena pausa, encarando o rosto sério de James. – Meu Merlin, você está... claro que não! James, não minta! Você sai com um monte de garotas, eu aposto como diz isso para todas elas!_

_James inspirou irritado._

_- Pois pode perguntar. Pergunte para todas as garotas com quem eu saí, Lils. Pergunte. Eu posso te jurar que eu nunca disse 'eu te amo' pra nenhuma delas. Só pra você. – ele respirou fundo. – Apenas pra você._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio, a ruiva tentando digerir o que o Marauder dissera, James tentando não fazer uma besteira..._

_Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. As coisas estavam difíceis pra ele, toda aquela proximidade, os olhos verdes brilhantes, a boca carnuda e macia... tão perfumada..._

_Quando James deu por si, tinha encoberto os lábios dela com os seus. _

_Era um beijo suave, inocente, quase infantil. Não insistira em nada... não fora recusado._

_Lily estava entorpecida; eram tantas sensações, tantos sentimentos misturados..._

_A ruiva sentia a pressão dos lábios dele sob os dela, a essência de outono que emanava do corpo do moreno, o choque térmico entre o toque quente dos dedos de James em seus braços e a brisa fria que soprava em todo deles..._

_O calor que lhe acariciara o rosto perante a declaração do Marauder estava de volta, e era compartilhado por ele._

_Enquanto o sol sumia no horizonte, a ruiva se perguntou se poderia haver momento e homem mais perfeitos... Estaria num sonho?_

_Lily estava feliz; feliz como há muito não era. Estava nos braços de James, sentia-se aquecida, protegida, amada... _

_Poderia uma pessoa sentir tudo aquilo? Seria certo?_

_Tentando aprofundar o beijo, tudo o que James conseguia pensar era que aquilo devia durar pra sempre..._

_Mas não durou. Uma Lily assustada e arredia, com medo de si mesma e de tudo o que estava acontecendo, interrompeu o contato._

_- Saia de perto de mim, Potter. Quando foi que eu te dei permissão pra fazer uma coisa dessas? – ela perguntou, indignada, mal dando tempo para o garoto responder. – Ah, deixe me ver. Nunca. Isso mesmo. __**nunca**__. Então, nunca mais faça isso, Potter, está me ouvindo? – ela gritava, enquanto empurrava o moreno pra cima das folhas secas que formavam um pequeno monte fofo no chão. – EU TE ODEIO!_

_Saiu correndo do Jardim. Naquele dia, prometeu a si mesma nunca voltar lá, ao menos não mais no outono. _

Mas quebrara a promessa. Sempre quebrava.

- Lily?

Uma brisa gelada soprou em volta, fazendo a ruiva acordar de seus devaneios. Olhou ao redor.

_Estava __**frio**_.

- Esfriou... – ela comentou, esfregando as mãos nos braços freneticamente.

- É... – James concordou, puxando um pouco mais o casaco dele para perto de si. – se você tivesse me ouvido das primeiras cem vezes, nós já estaríamos no castelo, bem quentinhos, a essa hora.

A garota revirou os olhos, olhando o céu escuro e cheio de nuvens.

- Bem, se você fosse um cavalheiro, você bem que podia me emprestar esse seu casaco. – ela pediu, esfregando as mãos com força.

- Claro! – James disse, sorrindo irônico. – Aí o seu 'cavalheiro' morre congelado. Não mesmo.

Lily o encarou furiosa.

- Mas você acha mesmo que eu, uma _dama_ tenho como voltar ao castelo com esse frio todo?

- Claro. – ele sorriu. – Afinal, você é uma garota _forte, _e_ independente_.

- Não sou não!

- Isso quer dizer que você é frágil e _dependente_? – James arqueou as sobrancelhas, malicioso.

- Não **MESMO**! – defendeu-se.

James sorriu vitorioso.

- Então, obviamente, você não aceitaria se eu te oferecesse esse casaco, porque isso significaria que você é dependente de mim, o que você, claramente, não quer ser. – concluiu.

A ruiva amaldiçoou a si mesma por estar sem resposta.

- Sabe, Lily, eu estava pensando...

- Bom pra você. – retorquiu Lily, esfregando os braços com força. – Eu acho que meu cérebro congelou, junto com o resto do corpo.

James sorriu, envolvendo a ruiva num abraço amistoso.

- Eu estava pensando... por que será que a ruivinha mais linda dessa escola estava chorando? Por que será que ela não confia em mim? Por que será que ela não me ama? – James se afastou um pouco da garota para fitá-la. – Será que eu vou ter a resposta dessas perguntas algum dia, Lils?

Lily encarou a íris cor-de-folha de James, sentindo seu coração disparar. Poderia negar?

As lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos, mas ela não queria deixá-las cair. Respirou fundo, e pensou no que diria...

Deveria proferir as desculpas esfarrapadas de sempre? Que ele era um canalha, estúpido, infantil, coisas que ela sabia muito bem que ele não era mais? Ou, ao menos, não com relação ao seu sentimento por ela.

Devia dizer que o odiava também? Talvez acrescentar que tinha nojo do chão onde ele pisava?

Lily fechou os olhos, inspirou novamente. Parou. Inspirou mais uma vez. _Aquilo_. _Aquele _perfume. A essência dele.

Lily lembrou-se do primeiro beijo deles, o que fora trocado ali, naquele mesmo lugar, apenas dois anos antes. Suspirou. Queria sentir aquilo de novo, pensava. Aquela segurança, aquela alegria, aquele conforto quente que sempre tinha nos braços dele... Queria se perder de novo no castanho-esverdeado de seus olhos, se derreter ao aspirar a colônia outonal que ele sempre exalava e sentir, ao mero toque dos lábios, a leveza frágil de uma folha que se despede da árvore e cai ao chão.

Estava decidido.

A ruiva queria de volta o outono no seu mundo...

E ele só podia ser trazido por James...

Quando Lily deu por si, ela o beijava com um carinho imenso. Com algo maior, talvez. _Amor_.

A brisa gelada da noite continuava soprando impiedosamente, mas os dois não se importavam. Era como se uma onda de calor os tivesse envolvido, como se eles estivessem vivendo no seu próprio pôr-do-sol...

Separaram-se por falta de ar; passaram um tempo interminável se encarando. Por várias vezes James abrira a boca, tentando expressar o quanto estava feliz; Lily também fizera as suas tentativas de falar o quanto o amava...

Falhas, todas elas. O que sentiam era muito grande, grande _demais_ para se exprimir em palavras...

Voltariam horas mais tarde, sem trocarem uma palavra sequer, apenas beijos, risinhos e olhares cúmplices...

_Talvez_, Lily pensava risonha, _não fosse __**tão**__ ruim assim se entregar..._

As mãos estavam entrelaçadas, as íris brilhantes; o estúpido sorriso estampado nos lábios...

Admitir era inevitável. E, de repente, não era como se _ela_ quisesse evitar mais.

Mais tarde, não seriam necessárias perguntas para saber o que tinha acontecido. Bastava encará-los. E por mais que lá fora o céu continuasse escuro e solitário, nenhum dos dois parecia se importar. Enquanto estivessem juntos, nunca seria noite; nunca seria frio, solitário ou escuro... pelo contrário. A temperatura seria sempre perfeita e o dia, um eterno pôr-do-sol alaranjado...

Como se todos os dias fossem outono...

**N/A: Hey! **

**Agradecimentos a todos que tornaram essa loucura possível: **_Gween Black, Dressa, minha beta – eternamente grata, Flávia. Sem sua ajuda, a fic não seria metade do que é. – a super Sandra Potter, a DarkAngel Sly que me deu algumas opiniões sobre a capa, a Babi Evans e a Giu fofas que gostaram dela, e aos meus leitores bonzinhos que deixam _reviews_._

_Beijos,_

**Miss Huyu. **


End file.
